<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master's Cunt Farm by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242617">Master's Cunt Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Prolapse, Babies, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cervix Torture, Cervix play, Cervix prolapse, Childbirth, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Dominant Shota, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Extreme Body Modifications, Extreme Insertion, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fisting, Fucked Up, Heavy BDSM, Hucow, Human Furniture, Human Trafficking, Milking, Misogyny, Mother/Son Incest, Newborn Children, Nipple Pumping, Nipple Stretching, Object Insertion, Objectification, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapses, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Sadistic Shota, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Unbirthing/Rebirthing, Underage Birth, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sadist, Underage Sex, Urethra Stretching, Using a Stillborn as a Dildo, birth denial, huge tits, human toilet, more tags to be added with more chapters, pussy pumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely connected tales from a farm where women and girls are trained and bred.</p><p>  <strong>**READ and HEED all TAGS. If you can not handle what is very obviously communicated in the tags, please protect yourself and do not read the fic. This is a PURELY a fictional, fantasy work. I do not condone or wish for anything in this story to happen in real life!**</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction - The Barn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings for this chapter: human slavery, hucow, pregnancy, milking, brief childbirth mention, extremely underage, misogyny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, Pig had been a successful lawyer at a consulting firm. Her name had been Elizabeth. </p><p>She had worn classy pantsuits, conservative shoes, and ate expensive meals at reservation-only restaurants with her equally successful colleagues. While she lived an impressive lifestyle for a woman of only 28, she would always return to her fancy condominium alone. While plenty of men wanted her, she was always sly and acted unwilling. Most simply assumed she was on too much a roll with her career to be bothered with men.</p><p>But in reality, the woman once-named Elizabeth had a very peculiar appetite she knew most men would not be able to feed.</p><p>She'd spend her nights with her fingers stuffed in her meaty cunt, watching extreme porn. She loved seeing women get stretched, used, abused, inseminated, milked, and forced to orgasm over and over again. She loved to see women get made into objects for men's pleasure, until they were so braindead and lust-drunk they were barely human anymore. </p><p>It was under one such porn video that she finally met the man she now calls Master. She had seen his comment, asking for women who were serious about being treated like whores to get in touch with him. On a whim, she had. </p><p>Master was a wealthy man who lived one state over. He told her he had a farm where he trained and bred females, and actively sought those sick women who watched such garbage and fantasied about it being them.</p><p>She and Master started communicating by text. He'd tell her to do things and send him pictures or videos to confirm she'd obeyed. </p><p>She'd start wearing dildos beneath her pantsuit to work, stuffed deep in her cunt. She'd use vibrators on herself in the bathroom. She'd buy higher heels and wear her makeup how he asked her to. She became obsessed with Master and the way he spoke to her and made her feel. Eventually, her work began to suffer beneath her obsession -- her hands tightly gripping her phone all day, waiting for the next message from Master. </p><p>So it had been easy for Master to convince her to give up her life. </p><p>"Your body knows what's best for you." He'd say, "Come and belong to me."</p><p>She tossed away her worldly possessions, she gave up her condo, she quit her job via a quick email, and she transferred her money to Master. She shivered when she realised she had taken the plunge, was left with nothing, and had no escape from the fate she had decided for herself in a moment of need-hazed thought.</p><p>Elizabeth became Pig the moment she arrived to Master's farm. </p><p>The one pair of clothes she had brought were disposed of.</p><p>Her head and body was shaved and waxed completely.</p><p>She was injected with fertility hormones.</p><p>She was collared and clipped to a lead.</p><p>And then she was transported, via a small, slotted trailer, to a barn at the far reaches of Master's massive property. Immediately upon opening the door, the entire barn smelled of sex -- sweaty, greasy pussies and squirt.</p><p>Every pen had a <em>cunt</em> - as Master called his females - in it. Some were young, so young that Pig was almost surprised at first as some of the girls couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 years old. And yet most of them were heavily pregnant, just as the older women were. No matter their age, Pig noticed most of them were masturbating. Each pen had massive dildos strewn about the floor, and even the smallest girls were clawing at the base of a huge, slicked-up dildo and hammering their slack, leathery pussies with them. They looked desperate for any kind of satisfaction they could get, pounding away like their lives depended on it.</p><p>Most of the cunts were also being milked. Tubes suctioned to their tits were pushing and pulling rapidly on their dark, elongated nipples, drawing their cream into tubes that led into a trough that ran behind the pens. Master said a small amount was used for the offspring, while the rest was sold at a premium, or utilised for manufacturing exclusive products. The farm was developing a line of breastmilk-based lubricant.</p><p>The looks on the cunt's faces reminded Pig of the porn she'd watched. They were so lust-drunk they barely noticed them walking between their pens. They were solely focused on stuffing themselves.</p><p>In one pen they passed, a cunt was in the throes of giving birth. A young man -- a farmhand -- was in the pen with her, holding a vibrator to her clit as she pushed. The cunts didn't get nor ask for a moment's rest from sexual stimulation. Even during and after birth, they craved cock and cum more than they desired to be delivered safely. The young woman was thrashing and begging to be fucked while she crowned. </p><p>Master told her these cunts were particularly special -- not just for their high fertility, but for their ability to birth mostly other cunts. He said it's where the majority of the funding for the farm came from -- the sale of<em> fresh meat</em>. He told her the fertility drugs he'd given her would help, but that she needed to prove her worth by delivering more cunts. A breeder who birthed too many males was to be sent to the fields.</p><p>Pig's pussy was dripping the entire time they walked, squishing between her plump thighs as she was led between scenes of utter perversion -- ones straight out of her sickest fantasies.</p><p>Finally, they came to her pen. </p><p>Milking tubes dangled from the ceiling, though Pig was told she wouldn't be hooked up to them until she conceived. </p><p>Rather than loose toys strewn about -- there was a machine she was expected to sit on. It looked like a saddle stool, with the centre of it cut out, the tip of a large, black dildo just barely visible. She was strapped in at the thighs after mounting the stool-like device, making escape impossible. </p><p>Master told her that her pussy would be <em>primed</em> until her body was ready to conceive at the peak of her next ovulation cycle. </p><p>As a farmhand entered her pen and unlocked the electrical panel that controlled the machine, Pig remembered her cycle was more than 2 weeks away.</p><p>All thoughts left her mind the moment the dildo began to push upwards, easily slipping past her soaked folds.</p><p>She was going to be a good Pig for Master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nursery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, sexual slavery, training, dildos, fucking machines, enemas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master's property was extensive, and had been specifically curated and renovated to accommodate his chattel.</p><p>Though located down long, winding country roads where no one had reason to go, even if someone happened to pass by -- it would look completely normal from the outside. Like a turn of the century farmer's house with a few equally old barns and buildings strewn about as far as the eye could see.</p><p>The breeding pens were located in one such barn, and from the outside it would seem to be perfectly unspectacular. Ignoring the women in the pens and their plight, the inside was equally as unspectacular. But Master had built a fully finished basement below this barn, one accessible through a set of stairs behind a locked door. The basement had been turned into what the farmhands liked to snidely call the <em>nursery</em> -- a place for the newborn cunts to be taken and prepared.</p><p>Once a cunt was born, they'd be taken down to the nursery. Farmhands would start by washing them of the birth filth she was covered in, hosing them down in the large, metal sink with cold water quickly. While in the sink, they'd have their hymen broken immediately, a farmhand taking a short, tapered rod and quickly poking it into their pussies and twisting it a few times like a key. Their pussy would then be cleaned of any discharge that came from their delicate virginity being taken.</p><p>By that time, cunts would normally begin to cry and screech, so they would then be injected with fertility drugs laced with a light-sedative to ensure compliance. The drug cocktail also contained a heavy muscle relaxant, making the manipulation of their curled up bodies easier for the farmhands. Newborn cunts were to be given the same drug every 12 hours for their first year.</p><p>The open-area had rows upon rows of metal tables just large enough for a baby to fit on. Cuffs at each corner, the newborn would be strapped down to one of the tables, spread eagle. A farmhand would then rub their pussy down with a warm oil, spraying it from a bottle until their little slits were saturated and using a gloved hand to rub it in until they were slick and glistening.</p><p>Farmhands generally worked quickly, movements mechanical and utilitarian. Master demanded the newborn cunts be strapped into their first fucking machine as soon as possible after birth.</p><p>The nursery fucking machines were small. Smaller than a car battery. There was a large, industrial shelf of them at the back of the room, and one would be taken and set between each strapped-down cunt's legs. They looked like a black box, but contained a drive mechanism with a short, thin rod sticking out. A small dildo would be affixed to the end of the rod. Newborn cunts would use a 2 inch toy at first, one that was only slightly thicker than a ballpoint pen. But the dildo had plenty of texture, and was covered in little nubs and dips.</p><p>The farmhand would push the dildo into the slicked-up hole, ignoring any resistance from the barely hour-old bodies. They would then switch on the power button at the top of the black box, beginning a quick, short thrust sequence they would endure indefinitely until a farmhand decided it was time to change out the dildo for a larger one. Normally that was done in their second month, when their pussies were determined to be loose enough after a short physical examination.</p><p>Farmhands would come around to spray more oil on the little pussies every 45 minutes, keeping them slick and the dildo thrusting seamless.</p><p>Speakers in the nursery fed sounds of sex into the room. Loud, wet smacking noises, moans, screams, grunts and cries. It was all the newborns were able to hear, beyond the soft hum of the fucking machines. Master wanted sex to be their entire world from the moment they came into it.</p><p>Twice per day, farmhands would come around with bottles of milk that had been collected from the breeding cunts upstairs. But, like everything else at the farm, the bottles were unique. </p><p>They were wider than a normal baby bottle, with a hole at the bottom protected by a slit-like plastic seal. From the bottom, it looked much like a fleshlight, just clear and filled with milk with a nipple at the other end. Farmhands were expected to slip their cocks into the bottle and stand over the newborns tables, letting the babies suckle at the rubber nipple as they stared up at the men. Master said it would help groom them into associating food and comfort with cock.</p><p>The farmhands were allowed to cum if they felt the need to, the warmth of the breastmilk often making them horny when their cocks were inserted into it. They were able to thrust the bottle back onto their cocks, the rubber stimulating them until they came. The farmhands would watch with amusement as the cunts sucked up the globs of their cum.</p><p>Once all of the cunts were fed, the farmhands would have an hour before they needed to give them enemas. As none of them could wear diapers due to the fucking machines, they needed to be cleaned from the inside-out.</p><p>Thin tubes would be inserted into their tight sphincters,  a small bottle of water at the other end. The little ones didn't need more than two cups or so, but the farmhands would become impatient and often squeeze the bottles to fill the babies up faster, regardless of how it made the cunt squirm and writhe as their tiny stomachs were stretched far too quickly.</p><p>The farmhands would then plug and move on to the next. Once all the cunts were full, they could return to the one they'd started with. They'd set a bucket between her legs and let her release, pushing down on her stomach to ensure every drop was forced out.</p><p>The farmhands worked hard, but most of them enjoyed their job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings for this chapter: childbirth, electrocution mention, humans being treated like animals, verbal abuse, underage, prolapse mentions, milking, stilbirth, birth denial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master's farm had many ways of making money. </p><p>The sale of breastmilk was one way. Bottles were sold either raw or used in the production of specialty products. Only men with enough money and connections knew how to get their hands on some. Many of the customers were men who believed the breastmilk gave them nutritional benefits nothing else could provide. Some were celebrities or oligarchs, and their prudish wives refused to breastfeed their own children out of fear of it ruining their bodies. Others were scientists and doctors who wished to experiment with the milk.</p><p>Another way the farm made money was through actually being a farm. Organic vegetables grown on the farm were sold to high-price grocery stores whose health-conscious customers didn't know the expensive vegetables were being harvested by sex slaves.</p><p>The cunts who were sent to the fields were most commonly those who were too worn out to continue to serve in other ways. Some had even been returned to the farm by buyers after years of heavy use. Their saggy bellies hung heavily over leathery pubic mounds, prolapsed cervixes and assholes squishing between their thighs as they walked. Their loose, flattened tits were connected to a milking machine they wore like a backpack as they worked, every last drop they had was to be ruthlessly drawn out by painful suction, the machine set to a very high intensity, one that was more powerful than the basic milkers the breeding cunts used.</p><p>Their milk wasn't considered good enough for sale, or even to feed to the newborns. They would drink their own milk to hydrate in the hot sun as they worked. A field cunt who didn't produce milk could die of thirst. </p><p>In addition to the tubes and suckers dangling from their floppy tits, they'd be fitted with whatever devices the farmhands decided would accommodate their ruined bodies. Most had vibrators clipped to their stretched clits or bound to their prolapsed cervixes. Some would be stuffed with dildos, ones that would have to be tied to their bodies so they didn't simply slide out of their loose holes and plop to the ground. Everything was intended to make it that much more difficult for the beasts of burden to work.</p><p>The way Master saw it, allowing them to continue to serve was basically charity.</p><p>Farmhands would oversee the field cunts, standing on the sidelines and monitoring them carefully as they trudged through the muddy fields with baskets, harvesting whatever vegetable that space had grown.</p><p>Some of the farmhands were offspring of the field cunts, a few of them having been sent to hard labour after birthing too many males. Males were much more expensive to raise, needing actual proper care, education, clothes and food. Master didn't mind having the farmhands, but too many was an issue. He also preferred them to be raised of decent women's offspring, not sexually deranged cunts.</p><p>Many of the farmhands were still very young themselves, in their early years. They'd be put under the wing of an older farmhand, and given careful, loving instruction.</p><p>One such young farmhand was named Thomas, and that day, his keen eye noticed when a field cunt began to act astray. The 12-year-old tugged on the sleeve of his older mentor, Julian, and pointed at one of the field cunts who had begun to waver before dropping to her knees. None of the other field cunts dared to stop working to tend to her.</p><p>"Well why don't you go see what she's doing?" Julian said with a smile. He had been unpacking their lunch.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Thomas skipped over to the field cunt, who was clutching her saggy belly and moaning loudly. The cunt fell onto her back, the backpack containing her milking machine propping her up. She spread her legs desperately, grunting and panting like an animal.</p><p>"Julian! I think she's trying to pop one out."</p><p>"Impossible! These ones can't get pregnant anymore..." Julian scoffed and walked over. He looked down at the writhing cunt. Her massive, distended belly didn't look much different than some of the rest of the overused cunt's, but the loose skin could have been obscuring a the early stages of a pregnancy.</p><p>"Mm... looks like she was. I wonder who fucked this disgusting whore?"</p><p>"Probably someone was real horny!" Thomas piped up.</p><p>"Yeah. You'd have to be desperate for anything to use one of these."</p><p>Between her legs, the cunt's prolapsed cervix was twitching and spitting juice. As she pushed, a pair of very small feet emerged from the loose cervical opening.</p><p>"Breech and premature. It's not alive." Julian said with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Aw man... does that mean we have to clean it up?" Thomas pouted, rubbing his stomach, "I wanted to eat lunch... I'm hungry..."</p><p>"Me too, little buddy. We can deal with this later, don't worry." Julian sighed, "And this bitch is wasting our money, not working. Go get me some rope from the bag."</p><p>Thomas complied, returning with a line of cord from the toolkit every farmhand kept with him.</p><p>Julian began to tie the cunt's cervix tightly, looping knot after knot over the prolapse. The cunt writhed and her eyes rolled back as she was suddenly unable to push the baby out any further, its legs firmly bound inside the passage of her cervix.</p><p>"Get up and go back to work." Julian said once he was done, tying a final, very tight knot.</p><p>The cunt babbled stupidly, half-formed begs drooling from her lips.</p><p>"Get back to work or you'll get the shock!" Thomas said, kicking his little boot against her belly. Julian patted him on the back in soft praise.</p><p>The cunt struggled to stand, neither Thomas or Julian helping her stumble back to her feet. No cunt wanted <em>the shock</em> -- a dildo-shaped cattle prod farmhands sometimes used to get field cunts to comply. It would be unceremoniously inserted into any of a cunt's holes and release a current of buzzing electricity. Not enough to burn to injure them, but enough to cause them pain in their most sensitive areas.</p><p>Her milking tubes clattered loudly as she staggered to finish her row and catch up to the others. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Website PT. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: childbirth, self-humiliation, exhibitionism, whipping, stretching, cervix play during and after birth, breastfeeding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Along with the fields and the sale of breastmilk, another way Master's farm made money was through the farm's <em>website</em>.</p><p>Like with most of their services, the website was limited in access to a select group who were 'in the know.' Passwords needed to be purchased directly from the farm, and invitations needed to be provided before passwords could be purchased at their high price.</p><p>In addition to 24/7 feeds from the nursery and barns, the website hosted various video catalogues where viewers could indulge in even the most extreme fantasies. A user could filter for ages and fetishes, and if the most niche video couldn't be found, it be directly requested.</p><p>Today, viewers were rapidly tuning in to a live-streamed birth show, one of the most popular features the website sometimes offered. Thousands of men across the globe would get the notifications when they went live. They scrambled to click on the newly-posted stream, simply titled: <strong><em>PIG'S BIRTH SHOW - TWINS!</em></strong></p><p>Birth shows weren't simply a stream of a cunt giving birth, but entire sexual productions of torture and smut during and after labour. Viewers were allowed to comment in the chat, one that was displayed in the birthing room on a large screen so the farmhands could take note.</p><p>This stream was no different. </p><p>Men tuned in to watch a cunt named Pig's legs being strapped open. Her arms were left free, but her legs were parted so widely it almost looked like she was doing the splits while laying down on her back. Her leaking pussy was on full display, the lax, hairless folds slightly saggy and darkened from overuse. Pig was grunting and panting, fingers clutching at her sore, stretchmark striped belly.</p><p>A farmhand inserted a speculum into Pig's hole, twisting the key until the meaty pussy was opened as wide as the speculum would allow. Vagina so gaped and hollow, Pig's twitching cervix was clearly visible when the camera zoomed in.</p><p>Pig was handed a vibrating wand, and she struggled to prop herself high enough on her forearm to reach around her massive belly and stuff it into her opened pussy. The handle was long enough that she was able to insert it deep inside. She was so open that the vibrator barely touched her inner walls as she held it to her dilating cervix. She moaned loudly when the powerful vibrations began to pulse through her churning womb. She prodded her cervix with the toy, much to the delight of the audience.</p><p>As she continued to dilate, she was able to push the wand deeper and deeper. Seemingly uncaring about the child that wanted to birth, Pig began to twist and prod the head of the wand into the tight ring of opening muscle, effectively plugging it. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation. She was able to release the vibrating wand and it stay in place, buzzing away loudly. The camera would zoom in to show the state of her insides, and the chat would light up with excited abuses.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"bet the babies are enjoying that!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"every woman should have a fuckable womb imo"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"ive seen mining pits that were tighter than that hole"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pig laid back at the farmhand's instruction, fingers cupping her breasts and kneading her leaking nipples. Despite her body being forced to withhold a baby's exit, all she could think about was getting back on the milking machine. Her womb began to cramp, but so far gone after months of training, she interpreted it as pleasure and began to orgasm. Squirt dripped around the speculum and some trickled into her open pussy.</p><p>The farmhand retrieved a whip -- a short cat-of-nine-tails, and began to beat up and down her abdomen. He did light, quick lashes, with the occasional loud and hard <strong><em>smack</em></strong> breaking them up. Pig would writhe and moan whenever a harder hit bore down on her churning belly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"harder! she can take it!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"she's loving this lol"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"beat her belly until the parasites pop out"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The vibrating wand slipped from her cervix and fell into the near-hollow bottom of her vagina when she began to dilate further. The farmhand removed the vibrator and encouraged the camera to look inside at the baby's head pushing forward. The farmhand removed the speculum without even closing it, causing Pig to yelp in pain. </p><p>He quickly retrieved an average-sized dildo, one that looked exactly like a human cock -- veins and all. He dipped it into her pussy once to lubricate it with her birth juice, before pulling it out and inserting it into her slack urethra. Pig trembled and whined as another orgasm wracked through her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"the cunt rlly likes this"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"how loose is her piss hole?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"omg amazing"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"get her to stuff herself!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The farmhand held the dildo in place while Pig agonisingly grasped for the base, awkwardly fumbling around her belly once again. Once she held it, she began to work it in and out of her urethra, hammering her bladder with as much energy as she could muster. She was panting heavily, almost having to do crunches whenever she moved. </p><p>The force from her pushing and thrusting was assisting the birth, and she crowned shortly before she orgasmed once more. The farmhand grabbed at the baby's chin as it slid further out, Pig still slamming the dildo into her urethra, almost totally unconcerned with the birth of her children.</p><p>The farmhand pulled the baby out quickly, excitedly showing it off to the camera. The camera zoomed in on the baby's slit, the farmhand having to move the newborn's umbilical cord out of the way so everyone could see clearly.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Annnd its a cunt!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"any bets on whether the next one is too?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"a perfect little pussy!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"finger that little hole open right now lol"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"its going to be a sloppy mess soon enough..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The farmhand set the baby down on Pig's chest, having to wrangle the dildo out of Pig's hand so she would stop fucking her piss hole and begin to tend to her child. Normally, newborn cunts were immediately taken to the nursery, but during birth shows, they were allowed to be used as accessories for no more than one hour.</p><p>As Pig began to try and offer her elongated, leathery nipple to the child, the farmhand quickly birthed the second and similarly showed its sex off to the audience before he gave it to Pig.</p><p>The camera zoomed in on Pig squeezing her long nipples and dabbing the milk at the lips of the newborns, encouraging them to latch. Her nipples were so obscenely stretched that when they did finally slurp them in, they almost gagged. Like the audience, Pig found it funny.</p><p>The farmhand was expertly cutting the umbilical cords and delivering the afterbirth while the camera stayed focused on Pig and the newborn cunts. He quickly towelled out the inside of Pig's hole before reinserting the speculum. The camera returned to a full view once he was finished. </p><p>He was lubing up a long, heavily textured dildo. It wasn't terribly thick, but had nubs and soft spikes decorating the entire 20 inch length. Once he was satisfied, he began to insert it into Pig's gaping, reddened cervix. </p><p>The farmhand snaked the dildo into Pig's newly-empty womb, forcing it in as deep as it could go. Pig moaned loudly, almost screaming in pleasure as her sensitive, stretched womb was filled. She involuntarily clung on to her babies tightly, the two wriggling in discontent as they were no longer able to breath, their mother's nipples tickling the backs of their throats.</p><p>The farmhand thrust the dildo in and out as quickly as he could, fingers sometimes slipping on the greasy shaft. The commenters went wild as they watched Pig be brought to orgasm after orgasm, breastfeeding her children while her womb was wrecked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Website PT. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, exhibitionism, pussy torture, whipping, pussy/nipple pumping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the website, one of the most popular categories was "Fresh Meat," even though viewers had to pay extra to access the content.</p><p>The Fresh Meat category included cunts no older than 5. But among them, the younger, the more popular.</p><p>The top-viewed and top-rated video in the catalogue was crudely titled <em><strong>45</strong><strong> DAY OLD SLUT GETS THE PUMP.</strong></em></p><p>In the video, the cunt was dressed in a tiny lingerie set. A little, lacy white garter belt clung onto her plump belly, framing her naked pussy, and attached to matching lace stockings that covered her legs from toes to the crease of her hips.The bralette was no more than straps -- a stringy triangle framing her nipples with a bow in the middle. This cunt had had short, thin, curly blond hair on her head, and big blue eyes. She had makeup on, lots of it. Her lips were stained a bright red, and her eyes were covered in whorish black and gold glitter.</p><p>The farmhand presenting her explained she had been the first in the nursery to have an orgasm among her peers, heaving through a dry climax at only 24 days old. Normally, cunts didn't orgasm until their 50th day on the machines, the hormone cocktail they were given usually taking that long to kick in. It made her a very special little slut.</p><p>The farmhand set a bar at her hips, locking into place on the table she was lying on. He then cuffed her at the wrists and ankles, spreading her limbs as wide as they would go.</p><p>He encouraged the camera to zoom in on her pussy, gently parting one of the folds with a finger to reveal a bit of moisture. Practically still a newborn baby, and this cunt was aroused.</p><p>The farmhand used to fingers to spread her slit wider, advertising a nicely-used hole. She had been taking to the fuck machine well, and the farmhand told the audience they'd already started her on half-sized adult dildos. Again, that normally wouldn't happen until a cunt was at least 6 months old. She was truly a born whore.</p><p>Reaching into his toolbox, the farmhand retrieved a manual pump with a small dome attached to the end. He pressed the cup around the baby cunt's pussy, working his hand over the lever quickly. The cunt writhed and whimpered as her pussy was sucked into the cup, inflating as the air was pushed out of the cup and her skin swelled to fill it.</p><p>The farmhand pumped until the baby's pussy totally filled the dome, noting for the audience how her juice was pressed up against the plastic. He then tied the lever off, and let the swelling continue, setting the handle down and retrieving another device from his toolbox. </p><p>This pump was identical, but had a split at the end of the tube that led to two small thinner, longer cups. The farmhand expertly suctioned one cup to the cunt's nipple before doing the other, ensuring a tight seal before he began to work the lever.</p><p>The baby cunt whined and sobbed quietly as her nipples began to stretch into the tubes, her pretty blue eyes rolling slightly as the overstimulation threatened to force an orgasm from her. She didn't know what was happening to her when she orgasmed, scared when her body suddenly tightened up and she felt the need to pee.</p><p>The farmhand tied off the nipple pump when the cunt's nipples were almost 2.5 inches long. He advised the audience she'd be left like that for no less than 5 minutes to encourage a good hold. In the meantime, he used a vibrator on her, stroking the wand over her plastic cups stretching out her pussy and nipples. The baby orgasmed quickly from the sensation, her body trembling violently. Inside the cup containing her swollen, reddening pussy, juice and piss gushed.</p><p>By the time the 5 minutes had passed, the farmhand had expertly drawn another orgasm from her.</p><p>The cunt yelped when her tits were released from the cups, tickles of circulation prickling at her flesh. The farmhand praised her to the audience, showing off the long, swollen buds he'd created with the suction. He played with them for a moment, grabbing one in each hand and jerking them like they were small cocks. The cunt simply trembled and cried as her nipples were stretched and pushed, stretched and pushed, over and over.</p><p>Once released, her beet-red, hugely swollen pussy was the main attraction. Juice and piss sprayed all over the table when the cup was removed, the girl's teeth practically clattering as the warmth of recirculation flooded into her abused slit. The farmhand immediately sprayed oil on the mound of shiny, gelatinous lips, rubbing it in so the swollen pussy glistened obscenely. He noted that it almost looked like an adult woman's pussy, stroking his fingers through the lips.</p><p>He then retrieved a riding crop, one with a cute, heart-shaped piece of leather at the tip.</p><p>The camera zoomed in as he lightly spanked the pussy, the swollen flesh jiggling as he patted it over and over again. He kept going until she began to piss, a stream of urine running down the fat lips and dripping out onto the table.</p><p>He said he wanted to get 45 orgasms out of her by the end of the video -- one for each day she'd been alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Alterations Department</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: body modification, underage, human trafficking, forced lactation, impossible science</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the farthest reaches of Master's property, completely obscured by trees, sat the only building that was completely new construction. </p><p>It was a simple, two-floor brick block. Nothing fancy or ornate about it. Inside was what was called the <em>alterations department</em>.</p><p>The alterations department was primarily a small hospital. Master had many connections, one of whom was a well-known cosmetic surgeon who he'd made a deal with to allow to have access to as many cunts as he'd liked in exchange for his surgical expertise. The surgeon came once per month to preform alterations to the cunts, and being a bit of a sadist, he enjoyed the work.</p><p>The majority of the alterations were done on cunts who had been sold, and were getting <em>customised</em> at the requests of their new owners. Master promised the new owners that there was no request too extreme to be unfulfilled. </p><p>The surgeon had just finished another procedure when he noticed the Master coming into the clinic with one such new owner -- an older man with grey hair and thick glasses. He was there to pick up his cunt, after waiting nearly four weeks for her to heal.</p><p>The surgeon led them to his office, sitting them down before calling up to the second floor and requesting the cunt be brought down for inspection and transfer. The cunt's name was Bimbo, an 11-year-old the man had bought during a virtual auction held by the farm.</p><p>A few minutes passed before a farmhand used as a clinic aid opened the office door and announced her arrival.</p><p>Bimbo had to turn to the side slightly to get through the doorframe, her breasts so obscenely large they looked like someone had put beach balls beneath her skin and blown them up with as much air as they would accept. They hung heavily on her tiny body, and no matter how hard she tried to stand up straight she couldn't, hunched forward pathetically.</p><p>The man had requested Bimbo be fit with tits and lips deserving of her name, nothing was too large, he insisted. Whatever was physically possible, he had said. The surgeon had been more than happy to comply. </p><p>While in the infirmary, Bimbo had also been visited by a stylist who put the finishing touches on her transformation. Her hair had been permanently bleached a platinum blonde and curled into ringlets. She'd been given the sluttiest makeup they could manage, gloss decorating her obscenely swollen lips.</p><p>She'd also been dressed as to the new owner's preference in a hot pink, PVC lingerie set. She wore a tiny, thin thong with barely enough material to cover her slit completely, strings riding high on her narrow, bony hips. She also had a pathetic excuse for a bra on, one which covered her nipples and nothing more. Bimbo was able to walk well in her stripper-style heels, having been trained in them for months before her purchase, but her breasts made her legs slightly shaky.</p><p>"Fuck! She looks great!" The man immediately said, practically salivating at the sight, "Now she looks like a real slut!"</p><p>"Are you happy with the size?" The surgeon asked, "I can inject more saline into her implants but we need to wait for her skin to loosen up."</p><p>"Nah, this is great, Doc. You are a miracle worker!"</p><p>Bimbo was instructed to model herself for her new owner how she'd been taught, and she immediately complied despite the ache in her legs.</p><p>She turned and wiggled her ass at the men, spreading and kneading her cheeks with her perfectly-painted nails. She bent over as far as she could without falling due to her massive chest, proudly displaying her soft pussy by tugging the thong to the side. She wiggled, dipped, and twerked like she was performing a striptease, fingers climbing up to grab at the few little stringy ties holding her bra on. She wantonly tugged the knots free, letting the bra fall to the floor before she turned to show off her breasts.</p><p>Her new owner was wide-eyed with excitement as the young cunt rubbed and stroked at her monstrous tits, her little hands looking so tiny against the huge mounds of taut flesh. It was almost hard for Bimbo to reach her own nipples, her arms having to take an awkward position to reach around the front and grab at her darkened buds.</p><p>She squeezed and twisted her nipples, moaning loudly as she did even though she felt no pleasure at all. She licked her filler-fattened lips seductively, tugging on her nipples until milk began to pearl at the tips.</p><p>"Holy fuck! You managed to get her to milk!"</p><p>The surgeon chuckled, "Even the youngest cunt can milk with the right amount of hormones. She is going to need a lot of suction training, though. To get that stream nice and strong."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm going to be sucking on those fat tits all night." The man said, "You're going to love it, aren't you Bimbo?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Toy and Toilet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: dehumanisation, underage, fisting, corruption, humiliation, human toilet, human furniture, sexism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master's main residence on the farm was the old, yellow farmhouse. It was the only building clearly visible from the empty country road, and looked completely ordinary on the outside. He lived simply inside, not liking to dirty up his own living area with the filth of the cunts. But while he occupied the first floor of the house with his personal quarters, the second floor had been converted into dorms for the mature farmhands, while the third floor was reserved for the youngest boys.</p><p>These were the males born on the farm, ones who weren't yet old enough or trained to begin working as farmhands.</p><p>There were currently 6 of them on the third floor, the youngest was 2 and the oldest was 10. Master had been working with the surgeon to try and limit the amount of male births, and so far their hormone cocktails and early genetic interventions had been successful. Master had also become more strict with his cunts, removing the ones whose firstborn was a male, sterilising them, and sending them to the fields or selling them at a discount.</p><p>While boys lived well, were given toys, plush beds, and good food, they were also given a form of education specific to the needs of the farm. Older farmhands would usually teach lessons, centred around how the farm operated and what would be expected of them one day. Until recently, they'd never seen a cunt in the flesh, having only watched videos similar to the ones on the website during their lessons.</p><p>But with the arrival of Toy and Toilet, all of that changed. </p><p>The two cunts had been decommissioned from the breeding barn after a productive life -- their ragged wombs were no longer able to conceive. Toy had birthed 23 children over the course of her life, most of the pregnancies baring multiple cunts. Toilet had birthed 18.</p><p>While overused cunts were normally sent to the field to wear them down, Master had a particular appreciation for the two breeders. Both had been among the first cunts birthed and trained at the farm, and they had the utmost compliance and respect for their place. Master figured they would be a perfect introduction for the boys. When they were told they would be used in service of the young males, they almost cried in gratitude. </p><p>Toy was to be used as a teacher of sorts, a learning aide. The older farmhands teaching lessons could use her as a prop, and let the boys see and explore a cunt for the first time.</p><p>The boys all clamoured around Toy when she presented herself, laying on her back and spreading her legs widely. They bean to curiously comment and ask questions right away.</p><p>"Eww!" One of the boys said, all of them leaning down closely to look at her worn out hole. </p><p>"That's a disgusting <em>pussy</em>." The farmhand said, "That pussy is old and used up."</p><p>"Did she have a baby!" Another boy asked. </p><p>"She had lots of them. Lots of fresh cunts. It'll be your job to help train them one day."</p><p>"Does she have milk?"</p><p>"Why don't you go and see?" The farmhand encouraged, "Take a taste from her nipples."</p><p>Toy groaned loudly when she felt two boys latch to each one of her leathery, stretched out nipples. They began to suck firmly, unsure of how to draw the milk from her. The boy using the left nipple got an idea he remembered seeing from one of the video's they'd watched, and grabbed the cunt's breast firmly, squeezing the flesh in his little hands, clawing into it with no concern for her pain.</p><p>He slurped away from the nipple quickly with an excited grin on his face when he tasted a few drops of cream, "Hey! This one has milk!" he announced loudly.</p><p>"This one too!" The boy on the other breast said, "It tastes good!"</p><p>The farmhand chuckled in amusement as he watched a few boys curiously poke at the cunt's saggy pussy, pulling on her labial folds and dipping their fingers in-between them. They would occasionally glance up at the farmhand to make sure they were doing okay.</p><p>"Don't be shy!" He said, "Push your hand inside. She'll love it! All cunts love to be fisted."</p><p>The boys giggled giddily, "Can we both do it?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The boys began to push their little fists into Toy's loose pussy, thin, bony arms easily penetrating her cavernous opening. </p><p>"It feels wet!" One of them said, "Why is it wet?"</p><p>"Because she likes it, boys. Cunts start to drip when they are having fun. Punch her insides and see how much more wet she gets."</p><p>The boys made a game out of thrusting their arms as fast as they could, almost racing with one another. Toy writhed and whimpered, entire body throbbing in pleasure. </p><p>"What's she! Can we do this to her too?" One of the boys suddenly pointed out the other cunt who had been kneeling at the other end of the room, waiting to be called upon. The farmhand had almost forgotten about her, so enjoying watching the boys have fun with their first cunt.</p><p>"Oh, that's Toilet." The farmhand said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the bathroom, "Come watch, kids!" He called out to the others.</p><p>Toilet was to be just that -- a toilet.</p><p>The cunt was <em>installed</em> in the boy's bathroom, strapped in place beside the actual loo. She was positioned so that her hips were straight up in the air, her upper back to the floor with her knees on either side of her head. A speculum was inserted into her loose vagina, and the key was turned until it was completely gaped open. The boys watched intently as an older farmhand stuck a short piece of hollow tube into her saggy cervix, opening it just enough to allow for a drain.</p><p>"Alright, boys, use this toilet whenever you can. Okay?" The farmhand said, and the boys all nodded. It was then that one of the small ones raised his hand, politely asking for the farmhand's attention.</p><p>"Mister! I have to go now!"  </p><p>"Number one or number two?"</p><p>"Two!" </p><p>The farmhand smiled, realising it would be a perfect opportunity to show exactly how the toilet worked. </p><p>"Okay, Tobias, pull down your underwear and sit up on here!" The farmhand patted Toilet's hips. The boy complied, pushing down his little white briefs, but he stopped when he seemed unsure as to how to climb up. </p><p>"Just stand up on her chest. Use it like a booster." </p><p>Tobias nodded, and set his little feet atop the woman's chest, standing awkwardly on her saggy tits as he climbed up to plop his bottom down over the cunt's opened hole like it was a toilet seat. </p><p>The cunt began to moan as she felt the boy's hot waste spill into her pussy, leaking down into her womb slowly through the opening the farmhand had made, groaning and lulling her tongue over her lips. The boys found her reaction very entertaining. </p><p>When Tobias was done, he climbed off and went to reach for toilet paper, but the farmhand stopped him. </p><p>"Don't use that, Tobias. Just squat over her face and she will clean you up."</p><p>"Ohhh..."</p><p>Tobias awkwardly complied, crouching over the cunt's face so low he almost sat on it. Toilet immediately got to work, tongue lapping out at the shitty asshole with fervour. She licked, slurped, and sucked loudly, eating the little boy's hole with joy. </p><p>"T-that feels weird, Mister..." Tobias panted, clearly enjoying the new sensation of being stimulated in such a way.</p><p>"You can have her do that anytime you want! It is what she is for."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all of the support! Please note that if you do send me a comment, unless you specify you want it published, I will not publish it, so you can feel safe to provide a comment, question, or request without worrying it will be attached to you!</p><p>I have comment moderation on for a reason! While this is all 100% fantasy and just fictional smut, I understand it is still very taboo for many who might not feel safe with others knowing they have read, liked, or commented on such a thing *love and kisses*</p><p>also please forgive me for any mistakes as English is not my first language.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bimbo PT. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: underage, body modification, sexual slavery</p><p>*a continuation from The Alteration Department*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11-year-old Bimbo was told to call her new owner Daddy. </p><p>Daddy was an old man, with grey hair and thick, black glasses. He brought Bimbo to his home from the farm after he picked her up from the alterations department. He'd paid a good price for her at auction, and he was excited to finally have her in his possession. </p><p>Bimbo had been born at the farm, and had never left before. At first, she had been excited to see a different place. But Daddy had lain her down on the backseat of his car and covered her with blankets, telling her not to come out until he told her she could, so she was in darkness the entire trip, uncomfortably wriggling beneath the weight of her massive breast implants. </p><p>Daddy lived in an unsuspecting suburban home in a family neighbourhood. As he passed the children playing on their front lawns, he excitedly thought about the <em>daughter</em> he'd bought for himself, and how she'd bring him so much pleasure. He drove his car into his garage, closing the door behind them before he let Bimbo out of the car, ensuring no one would see her. </p><p>On her shaky high heels, Daddy told Bimbo to follow him to the basement. There was a door in the garage with a set of steep stairs that led there. He'd had it finished specifically for Bimbo in anticipation of her arrival. </p><p>There were no windows in the basement, and the only door was up the steep stairs. It was a single, open-concept area that had been fit with every piece of sex equipment imaginable. Bimbo shivered when she saw the shelves upon shelves of massive dildos displayed prominently, as well as the restraints and fucking machines. They looked like the ones she'd been strapped to at the farm.</p><p>In the middle of the room was a few couches surrounding a gold stripper pole. </p><p>"You're going to entertain me and my friends here, Bimbo!" Daddy said proudly, "You're going to be a good little whore, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy!" Bimbo said, words still fumbling from her when she tried to speak, her filler-fattened lips too thick.</p><p>Daddy showed Bimbo her bed, which was in the far corner of the room. It had rubber sheets, and no pillows or blankets. </p><p>Instinctively, Bimbo lay down on it, spreading her legs wide. She grunted when her beachball-sized tits shifted on her body, mewling a bit as she positioned herself. The little PVC thong she'd been put in at the farm barely covered her pussy lips, even less so when she spread her thighs so widely.</p><p>Daddy practically salivated when he saw the little girl display herself, ready and waiting for a fuck. He had been planning on waiting to call his friends before fucking her, but with how she so wantonly splayed herself open, he couldn't resist. </p><p>He lunged onto the bed, throwing himself on top of the little cunt's body. He ripped off her thin bra, mouth clamping down on one of her nipples and sucking deeply, drawing out her milk with a growl of hunger. Bimbo moaned and whined like she was enjoying it, but her breasts were numb from the stretch of the implants and she didn't really feel anything. She knew how she was expected to act, though, and would be a good whore like she promised.</p><p>As he continued to suck, Daddy slipped his hand between her legs and began roughly rubbing her hairless pussy. As he passed over her chubby clit, Bimbo really did start to feel pleasure. She liked it when her clit was played with. </p><p>"I'm going to fuck a baby into your womb!" Daddy said, milk spilling from his lips as he broke his suck to speak, "You're going to give me more cunts to fuck, aren't you, Bimbo?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy!" Bimbo had been taught it was a duty for a cunt to make more cunts. She knew it was what made her valuable. </p><p>The older man began to wrangle his cock from his pants, having been hard the entire drive home and now desperate for release. </p><p>Daddy didn't even bother to remove her thong, simply pushing the material to the side and plunging into Bimbo's moist pussy. He fucked into her hard, his cock slamming the opening of her cervix with every thrust, too long to fit properly in her undeveloped, short vagina. But he didn't care, his pleasure was all that mattered. Bimbo writhed and grunted with every punch at her womb, her organ beginning to cramp with the abuse it was enduring. </p><p>Daddy continued to drink from her breasts, chewing her nipples as he did. He switched from teat to teat, slurping up the pearling cream forming at the end of the little buds with every push of his cock into her body. </p><p>Before long, Daddy came in Bimbo's hole, pumping his seed deep into her womb, which was incredibly fertile from all of the hormones she'd been given.</p><p>He knew his little Bimbo would be birthing babies soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Website PT. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, body modification, impossible science</p><p>*continuation from The Website part 2*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Master came down to the nursery looking for the young slut from their website's most popular video. The one with blonde, curly hair and big, blue eyes.</p><p>The farmhands took him to a cage-like crib at the back of the room. This one wasn't kept on the tables anymore. She didn't need to be strapped down, she happily stayed submissive to the fucking machine, often becoming distressed when it was turned off so the battery packs could be swapped out.</p><p>She was 50 days old now. It had been 5 days since she had starred in the video which would become the website's most popular one, and her little pussy mound was still bruised and swollen from the pump she had been subjected to. Her nipples were also still long and puffy, and when Master looked into her crib, he was happy to find she was playing with them. She ran her little fingers over the tender nubs, curious and excited about the sensations that would flood through her when she did.</p><p>The fucking machine was thrusting in and out of her slit, the dildo attached to the rod far larger than any of the other cunts her age were getting. Though it couldn't force its way in too deeply due to her short vagina, it was still nice and wide -- almost the girth of the average adult man's cock.</p><p>"What a perfect little whore!" Master praised, "She is going to do so well..."</p><p>The baby cunt squirmed and wriggled unhappily when the fucking machine was slowed to a stop, the farmhands turning it off as requested by Master. He reached down into the crib and set his hands beneath her armpits, picking her up. She babbled when she was suddenly lifted, big eyes blinking curiously. </p><p>"Look at this dripping hole..." Master sighed, staring at the sheen of juice covering her pussy and chubby thighs. Master couldn't help himself, and lifted her a bit higher so he could taste her. He ran his tongue beneath her folds, slurping up her juice. It was sweet like honey.</p><p>The baby cunt whined and breathed harder when she felt the new sensation, belly fluttering. When Master sucked over her bitty clit, she almost immediately orgasmed, little limbs thrashing slightly as her tiny brain became momentarily overwhelmed.</p><p>"What are you going to do with her, boss?" One of the farmhands asked.</p><p>Master sighed contently, licking his lips and lowering the cunt to hold her like a proper child would be held, cradled in his arms.</p><p>"She's going to be an even bigger star on the website then she already is." He said, "I'm taking her to the alterations department."</p><p>Master took the baby cunt from the nursery, setting her in the back of a small tractor's trailer and driving her to the furthest reaches of the property, where the building was in the treeline.</p><p>He'd asked the surgeon to come in specifically for her that day, and the man was waiting for him patiently when he arrived.</p><p>"So this is her, hmm?" The surgeon smiled when he saw the little body in Master's arms, "I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity."</p><p>He handed the baby cunt off to the surgeon, who immediately began to poke and prod at her little pussy, eyes dark with lust. He slipped a finger into her and swirled it around, feeling her soft inner walls. The practically-still newborn grunted and wiggled happily when he did. The surgeon then prodded upwards towards her tight cervix, rubbing it slowly in circles.</p><p>"So you want me to give her a womb transplant?" The surgeon finally said after a few moments of both playing with the girl's insides and investigating them.</p><p>"You think it's possible?" Master asked.</p><p>"Anything is possible." The surgeon answered.</p><p>"We can get you a cunt to take the womb from. A nice, fertile one. Young. I got a 13 year old that's popped out two cunts so far. She's perfect. We can send her to the fields after you've taken hers out."</p><p>The surgeon nodded, "Yes, I need a young, healthy womb. A 13 year old will do fine." </p><p>"I want to do pregnancy and birthing shows with her. Do you know how much money that will bring in? Millions per video. You'll be compensated well."</p><p>The surgeon grinned, plunging fingers back into the baby's pussy casually as they talked. </p><p>"I'm going to have to take out a few things... Maybe open up her pelvis. Otherwise a full-sized baby might not be able to come out."</p><p>"Do whatever you need to do... just make it happen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Toy and Toilet PT. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: underage, extreme insertion, human furniture, breastfeeding, impossible science, cervix prolapse, unbirthing/rebirthing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toy was loving her new life in the boy's room. </p><p>During the day, she'd be used as a prop to help the senior farmhands teach. She'd be spread open with a speculum and get on her hands and knees, the farmhands showing the boys what the deep innards of a cunt looked like. They'd fist her regularly, clawing at her cervix and prodding their fingers inside of it until she prolapsed.</p><p>She'd be used for hands-on training the boys, too, their little arms working hard with a riding crop to start getting them accustomed to correctional punishment for cunts. The farmhand would encourage them to hit her on her tits and belly, their strikes rarely hard enough to cause her to feel pain but she writhed and acted like they were anyway, trying to encourage their sadistic streaks.</p><p>Most of the boys liked to breastfeed closer to bedtime, each taking turns at her stretched, saggy tits until they were satisfied and made even more tired by the warm milk.</p><p>But one boy, Jeb, was taking to falling asleep in her lap, suckling her. He was the youngest, just 2 years old, but was small for his age. He had been born premature, and was a bit meeker than the others.</p><p>Toy would run her fingers through Jeb's hair and let him drift off on her lap, almost in love with the little boy and how he soothed her natural maternal instincts.</p><p>One night, Jeb stayed up long after the others had fallen into sleep, still contently sucking away at Toy's nipple. He didn't seem tired. </p><p>After an hour of suckling, Jeb dismounted from her lap, crouching down to look between her legs. The boy didn't usually participate too much in the live demonstrations and use of Toy, so the cunt figured he was curious now that he was alone with her. She spread her legs wider, hands dipping between her thighs to grab at her huge, meaty pussy lips. She stretched herself open for Jeb, gaping herself as wide as she could.</p><p>"Oohhh..." Jeb mewed cutely, finger reaching down to poke inside her cavernous hole, "It's warm!" He said.</p><p>Jeb reached in a bit deeper, letting his fist disappear into Toy, "I want in."</p><p>"Do you want to go inside, Jeb?" Toy asked, face beginning to get warm as she realised what the little boy wanted.</p><p>"Yeah!" He said happily.</p><p>"O-okay... take off your undies."</p><p>The boy slipped his spider man underwear down his legs, revealing his short micro-cock was already a bit hard.</p><p>Toy helped the boy lay back, asking him to plunge his feet first into her hole. The boy listened, letting his tiny feet press into the loose entrance. Toy moaned, a bit of drool dripping down the side of her lip as she watched the boy push himself into her, wiggling deeper and deeper. When his tiny cock rubbed against her clit, Toy almost came, but held herself steady as Jeb folded folded his knees against his belly. Toy's hole gushed and groaned as air was pushed out of her and she was completely filled.</p><p>So loose, she hadn't felt a stretch like this in a long time. Not since her third or fourth child. She couldn't resist the shudder of an orgasm, her eyes rolling back and gasps heaving through her chest.</p><p>When Jeb was done, only his arms, shoulders, and head were out of her. Toy put a teddy bear beneath his head, letting him rest back. He seemed perfectly content to use her as a human sleeping bag.</p><p>"Mm... warm!" He praised, drifting off almost immediately.</p><p>Every little twitch and shift his body made inside her made Toy whimper. She could feel his tiny toes curling against her cervix, and his knees pressing up against her bladder.</p><p>Toy didn't sleep at all that night, fingers roughly jerking her nipples and stroking her clit as the boy slept. She kept her legs spread wide, occasionally rubbing her belly like she was pregnant again. She'd always loved being pregnant and giving birth, and had been devastated when her womb became worn out. Jeb was letting her feel like a breeder again.</p><p>In the morning, when Jeb began to awaken, Toy 'birthed' him. She told him to stay still while she prolapsed her cervix, the organ pushing the boy out to slip onto the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bimbo PT. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: underage, pregnancy kink, body modification, sexual slavery, sex trafficking, verbal abuse, childbirth, dehumanisation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now 12-years-old, Bimbo was 9 months pregnant with her first child. </p><p>She looked like an obscene sex doll -- her beachball-sized tits had only grown and her nipples only darkened in her pregnancy. Now, they leaked constantly, Daddy having to milk her multiple times a day and even that was not enough.</p><p>Her belly was bigger than her tits, jutting out so prominently, skin so stretched, that her ribcage was showing from the side. Bimbo's body was still so small, and she struggled to breath beneath the weight of both her massive implants, and her new belly.</p><p>She couldn't move without assistance, and Daddy refused to let her take off her stripper heels. She'd worn them since the day they first left the farm. Her ankles were swollen in the locked-on shoes, and her feet throbbed all day.</p><p>But her pregnancy and weakness were not excuses for Daddy. Bimbo was still expected to serve and entertain him.</p><p>Daddy had begun letting other men come to see Bimbo, men who would pay to fuck her. He was making good money selling her pussy, something he would stop doing once she gave birth, and until she was pregnant again. The only child allowed in her womb was his. </p><p>Bimbo was taking nearly a dozen cocks per day, and that didn't include the pole shows she was made to put on for Daddy and his friends.</p><p>Tonight, she was expected to do a pole show. Daddy helped her out of bed, her heavy tits flopping to either side of her gigantic belly as she stood on her shaky, weak legs. She grunted and panted as she took heavy, uneven steps towards the pole, the men having already settled down on the couch in front of it to watch. They were drinking beer and talking about how disgusting she looked. How much of a whore she was.</p><p>"How many loads did you take today, Bimbo?" One man asked.</p><p>"F-fourteen, Sir." Bimbo replied, almost happy to be grabbing the pole for support.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" She answered without hesitation.</p><p>"You know what that makes you, right?"</p><p>"A slut, Sir."</p><p>Daddy laughed, "Yep! She's a big fat slut. A big fat slut about to fuckin' pop."</p><p>Bimbo began to writhe and wiggle over the pole, totally awkward because of her massive belly and huge tits. Not to mention her swollen feet, teetering in the high heels. She'd still try her best, grinding her naked, wet pussy against the pole and moaning loudly like the cunts in the porn Daddy made her watch.</p><p>Bimbo shook her tits in front of the men, tugging on her nipples and letting milk fall to the ground. She licked her fat lips, sloppily drooling all over them like she was desperately hungry for cock.</p><p>"She took fourteen cocks today and wants more!"</p><p>"Fuckin' horny little whore."</p><p>"She's going to have the most used up cunny in the world before her next birthday."</p><p> Suddenly, Bimbo felt her stomach churn. She clutched her belly and yelped. A spray of juice came out of her, leaking onto the floor in a puddle between her heels.</p><p>"Oh shit, looks like we have our own private birth show, boys." Daddy said, laughing.</p><p>"Fuck this is going to be so hot."</p><p>"Get on the ground, whore, spread your legs. You know how to do that, don't you?"</p><p>Bimbo listened, laying back onto the ground in front of the men. She almost did the splits with how wide her legs went, her heels clattering against the ground as she trembled through contractions. </p><p>"Owww!" She groaned, clawing at her belly desperately. The men continued to laugh at her plight, all of them more focused on commenting on her body and drinking their beer, like she were a circus animal putting on a show.</p><p>"That's a cute pussy she's got on her."</p><p>"That clit could use some stretching. Make it nice and plump."</p><p>"I want to see the baby nursing from one of those giant tits. How is it even going to stay latched on? I don't even think her arms are long enough to hold it to those big fuckin' milk balloons."</p><p>Bimbo groaned and grunted in pain, pushing as hard as she could.</p><p>Finally, the baby slid from her, pushing out onto the floor. Bimbo sobbed and wiggled, unable to even sit herself up to look at the child.</p><p>"Good job, Bimbo!" She heard Daddy praise. He got up from the couch and stood over her, "You gave me a beautiful little cunt. What a good little whore of a mommy. Now shit out that afterbirth and get back on the pole!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Toy and Toilet PT. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: human toilet, toe licking, underage sadist, scat, toilet brush insertion, cervix penetration, cervix torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toilet loved serving the boys. </p><p>She'd spend her day being filled with their shit and piss, and after they went to sleep, a farmhand would come and bring her outside to be rinsed out with the cold water from a hose.</p><p>Toilet loved being used as an object, she had since she was a fresh baby cunt, raised on the fuckmachine and cummy milk in the nursery. When she was no longer able to produce milk or new cunts, she had fallen into a deep depression. Being given the opportunity to service the new generation of farmhands was heaven for her, even if meant she was nothing more than a bucket for their waste.</p><p>She came multiple times per day, loving especially when she could feel the hot shit leak into her womb. She asked the farmhand if he'd be willing to open her cervix up wider, so even more could enter. Right now, there was jut a small drain. The farmhand agreed, and after re-installing her that night, he dilated her cervix as wide as he could with a piece of hollow tubing before leaving her.</p><p>Usually, during the evening while the boys slept, she also tried to sleep. No matter how uncomfortable her position was, she normally was able to get a few hours of rest before the first boy woke up and needed to use her. But that night, a boy came into the bathroom shortly after the senior farmhand had retired to his dorm on the second floor for the night.</p><p>It was Billy, the oldest of the boys. He was 8, and devilishly handsome. He had pretty green eyes, long lashes, and a tousled mop of blond hair. Toilet had often heard the farmhands praising him during instruction. Apparently, he was developing a deep sadistic streak.</p><p>Billy pulled down his jammies and stepped out of them. He casually stepped on Toilet's breasts to position himself up on her hips, over the wide, gaped opening of her speculum-spread pussy. Toilet was excited to see how it felt to have shit drop directly into her uterus with her new dilation.</p><p>Billy stared down at her and began to stroke his little pointy cock, rubbing his soft feet over her loose tits. Toilet moaned as she watched him, feeling her clit twitch at the sight. While many of the boys got off to her licking their assholes clean, she'd never seen one of the boys masturbate on her before.</p><p>Billy continued to jerk himself as he began to shit, heavy turds sliding into her womb and causing Toilet to shiver with delight. </p><p>"You like that, cunt?" Billy said sweetly, his tiny voice sounding so cruel over the words he'd likely picked up from the other farmhands, "You like feeling me take a dump in you?"</p><p>Toilet wanted to orgasm as she heard the boy talk filth. He was clearly a born sadist. It made her old ovaries tremble, mind and body immediately wanting to submit to the dominant boy.</p><p>"Y-yes, Sir!" She gasped.</p><p>Billy lifted one of his feet and pressed it to her lips, "Suck my toes, cunt!"</p><p>Toilet opened her mouth, glad she had been recently cleaned. She sucked and slurped at the boy's foot, taking it into her mouth as deeply as she could from her angle. She moved her lips over it like it was a cock. </p><p>Billy continued to shit, pushing more and more out of his colon into her. He'd eaten a lot at dinner and not gone potty afterwards with the exact purpose of using Toilet like this.</p><p>He had a quick, dry orgasm, squeezing his cock until it quickly began to soften again. When he was done, he dismounted from Toilet's hips and looked inside her, little nose crinkling.</p><p>"Eww!" he said as he saw the tremendous load he'd dumped almost overfilled her womb. He grabbed the bristled brush from the floor beside her, and plunged it into her pussy without care.</p><p>Toilet trembled in pain as the hard brush scraped at her cervix, Billy thrusting the brush in and out of her womb to pack the shit down closer to her fallopian tubes.</p><p>Once he was satisfied, he offered the shitty brush to Toilet to clean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Website PT.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, underage pregnancy, impossible science, exhibitionism, dildos, pornography</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The farmhands decided to name her Slut. It was what she had always been called anyway, and it suited her well.</p><p>Slut had just been brought back to the nursery after spending a few weeks at the alterations department's infirmary, being monitored to make sure the womb she'd been implanted with wasn't rejected. The little cunt had been inseminated quickly by the surgeon himself as a reward for his great expertise and contributions to the farm.</p><p>At just 7 months old, Slut was almost 5 months pregnant. </p><p>She looked completely obscene -- the body of a baby with stomach larger than she was as a child grew inside her new womb.</p><p>The farmhands had to firmly massage her breasts, belly and back several times per day with warm oil, encouraging her skin to keep stretching. Slut could no longer lay on her back, now having to stay on her side and be rolled to the other on occasion to prevent sores from forming. </p><p>Her little tits were also swelling as milk ducts began to be forced to develop rapidly through the pregnancy hormones and the massages. They were just little A-cups, but looked large on her small chest.</p><p>Though pregnant, she wasn't exempted from the fuck machine. In fact, Master had demanded her dildo be made much larger than the next one up in the progressive line of sizes would have been, her tiny vagina needing stretch training in light of the fact she was expected to give a natural birth. Laying on her side, the dildo would piston in and out of her pussy, letting her juice roll down and leak all over the backs of her chubby thighs.</p><p>Despite it all, Slut didn't show any signs of distress. She whined a bit when she was being rolled over, but she seemed to enjoy the attention and praise she received from the men around her. </p><p>One day, Master called into the nursery and told them to bring Slut up to the show room for a live stream presenting her new body. He'd sold over 10,000 access passwords to perverted men after the offer went up on the site. It didn't specify what was going to be shown, but that it was going to be unlike anything the world had ever seen. The most extreme fantasy featuring the youngest slut possible.</p><p>In the show room, a stroller had been prepared, but the normally benign item had been modified heavily to include leather BDSM-style restraints.</p><p>Slut was set into the pink stroller, comfortably nestled with a soft back support pillow behind her. Her ankles were locked to cuffs attached to the footrests, while her wrists were locked up close to the top, just beneath the sun visor. She babbled as she found it uncomfortable to sit up with her belly, but it was easier than laying down completely.</p><p>The farmhands had prepared two teddybears, each one adorned with a strap on dildo. They set the teddies in the stroller next to Slut, and she giggled excitedly when she saw the fluffy friends.</p><p>A heavily pregnant young cunt was brought in to participate in the production, the 13-year-old in her 8th month, full with her third child. Though she had been told about her, the young cunt was in awe of Slut, rubbing the baby's belly softly along with her own. She was going to play Slut's <em>mommy</em>, and present her to the audience. She'd already been taught what to say and do.</p><p>The sun visor was then closed fully over the stroller. It was going to be a fun surprise for the audience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Website PT. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, underage pregnancy, dildos, exhibitionism, verbal abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Men from around the world logged on when they got the notification the special, exclusive show was beginning. </p><p>They'd paid a hefty price for the password to access the locked portion of the site, and were eagerly awaiting the show they'd bene told was going to be unlike anything they'd ever seen. </p><p>When the stream began, it showed a young, heavily pregnant cunt rocking a stroller back and forth, like she was trying to soothe the infant presumably inside. The naked cunt was rubbing her huge belly.</p><p>The men watching were excited by the sight, but some in the chat expressed disappointment at her age.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"didn't they say this was going to be a YOUNG slut. this one aint so young!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"there better be a baby in that stroller lol"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I feel like they got a surprise 4 us"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera panned to show the front of the stroller as the young cunt moved to its side, slowly lifting the visor as she looked at the camera, smiling and licking her lips seductively.</p><p>As she revealed Slut to the world, the chat went wild with comments and questions, thousands of messages flooding through.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"is it pregnant?!?!?????"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"no way its impossible"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"omg"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"how????????"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The young cunt reached into the stroller and rubbed Slut's belly gently. The baby mewed happily at the soothing sensation, wiggling her head into the teddy bear beside her.</p><p>"My baby was such a whore she got pregnant..." She pouted, "She's five months pregnant with her own baby."</p><p>The 13-year-old slipped her fingers between Slut's legs, sliding them between her undeveloped folds. The camera zoomed in close to watch the young cunt's fingers moisten more and more as the wetness from inside Slut's pussy began to seep out. The baby babbled happily, wiggling her little body as much as she could in the restraints.</p><p>"You're so wet, Slut. This is why you got pregnant. You keep opening your legs!" The young cunt said loudly, plunging a finger into Slut's hole. The baby almost immediately came, much to the delight of the massive audience watching. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"She is pregnant... holy shit!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"a born whore!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"beautiful. I want to taste that little pregnant pussy!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"man I cant wait for the birth show. that little whore is going to get split in half"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The young cunt picked up one of the teddy bear's, showing off it's good-sized strap on to the camera.</p><p>"If Slut had just used one of these like I taught her, she wouldn't be pregnant!" She said, shaking her head, "She was too cock hungry! And now she's going to be a mommy just like me..."</p><p>She pressed the tip of the dildo to Slut's hole, plunging it into the wet pussy quickly. Slut came again at just the initial penetration, shaking and trembling through another very obvious orgasm. Unable to control her bladder through the extreme overstimulation, she began to piss herself.</p><p>The young cunt began to work the dildo in and out of the hole, letting the teddy tickle against slut as she thrust it inwards. She pushed down roughly, making sure the dildo pummelled Slut's cervix. Inside her belly, Slut's baby began to churn at the forceful beating.</p><p>"Your pussy is so loose, Slut! That's going to help when you give birth..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bimbo PT. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, body modification, dildos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bimbo had been sad when Daddy took her baby away. He didn't tell her where the newborn went, how long she'd be gone, or even if she was ever coming back.</p><p>But the 12-year-old knew her responsibility was to Daddy and his pleasure. What she wanted didn't matter. That was how she was raised.</p><p>One day, almost four weeks after her baby had been taken away, Daddy told her he needed to leave for the day, and wouldn't be back for many hours. He put on porn for her to watch, and told her to masturbate until he got back.</p><p>Bimbo was a good cunt, so she listened. She stuffed her little fingers in her pussy, working her loose hole while watching the cunts on the screen get whipped, beaten, and stuffed with big cocks. Some of them were pregnant, and moaned loudly while they were fisted or throatfucked. All of them thanked the men in the videos using them constantly. Daddy liked making Bimbo watch the hardcore porn. He said it was porn that showed cunts getting put in their place, and were a good way for her to learn.</p><p>At one point, Bimbo got one of her dildos out and began to use it, feeling like she needed to orgasm. Daddy always let her orgasm whenever she wanted to, telling her it was healthy for a little slut like her.</p><p>As Bimbo began slamming her birth-loosened pussy with her favourite pink dildo, she heard the basement door open. She kept working the dildo into her hole as she heard Daddy come down the stairs, greeting him how she was taught. Her voice was shaky due to her impending orgasm.</p><p>"I missed you so much, Daddy! Thank you for coming to see your worthless Bimbo daughter!"</p><p>Daddy smiled as he watched her finish fucking herself, feeling like he'd come at the perfect time. He licked his lips and watched Bimbo squirt all over the rubber sheets of her bed, the young cunt cumming loudly. Milk dripped from her nipples as her body shivered, coming down from its climax.</p><p>When her legs dropped still, Daddy told her to leave the dildo in her pussy. She listened, pushing it in deeply.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you, Bimbo!" Daddy said.</p><p>Because she couldn't see over her massive tits, Bimbo didn't notice Daddy had been holding a carrier basket. The older man set the basket down on the bed, walking around to help Bimbo prop herself up to sit, stuffing some pillows behind her back.</p><p>Bimbo shrieked giddily when she saw the baby's face poking out from the mound of blankets it was covered in.</p><p>"My baby! My baby!" She said, her massive breasts already beginning to throb with the maternal need to feed the child.</p><p>"Why don't you take her out of the carrier?" Daddy said slyly.</p><p>Bimbo immediately complied, awkwardly fumbling beneath her huge tits to unwrap the baby. When the blankets were peeled away, she gasped.</p><p>The newborn cunt had been fit with massive implants, almost the size of grapefruits. Her face was painted like a whore, makeup similar to how Bimbo's had been done at the farm. She was also wearing a little lingerie set, hot pink PVC triangles covering her little nipples, with a stringy thong that cut into her slit. Bimbo also saw she had tiny, customised stripper heels on, locked at the ankle just like hers.</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter!" Daddy said happily, "Two huge fuckin' sluts."</p><p>Bimbo carefully pulled the baby from the carrier, setting her in her juice-wet lap. She rubbed her hands over the fresh implants, stroking the taut flesh.</p><p>"How does she look, Bimbo?" Daddy asked.</p><p>"She looks really good, Daddy, thank you..." Bimbo said, though a part of her couldn't help but feel sad for the little cunt.</p><p>"Breastfeed her. She needs milk!" Daddy said, slapping Bimbo's thigh a few times.</p><p>Bimbo carefully lifted the baby to her breast, squeezing it to release a few more drops of milk so the baby could taste and latch on. She moaned when the suckling began, the stimulation of her sensitive nipple sending a wave of pleasure across her.</p><p>Daddy reached between Bimbo's legs and grabbed at the dildo sitting idly in her pussy. He began thrusting it in and out of her, wanting his little slut to cum again while breastfeeding her newborn cunt.</p><p>"I am gong to name her Whore." Daddy said, "Isn't that a nice name? Bimbo and Whore."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy."  Bimbo's legs trembled as another orgasm approached.</p><p>"Are you excited to train Whore?" Daddy asked, "You are going to train her to be a good slut for Daddy, aren't you? To respect her father and pleasure him?"</p><p>"Yes, Daddy."</p><p>Bimbo's embrace on her baby became tighter as she came, forcing her nipple to squirt more milk into the newborn cunt's mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Failed Breeder's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: stillbirth, unbirthing, use of a stillborn as a dildo, punishment, verbal abuse, psychological torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cunt writhed against her restraints, sobbing quietly. </p><p>She had failed the farm and Master. She'd had two miscarriages, and her third, final, attempt was stillborn. She was a useless cunt who had wasted the farm's time and effort, producing no cunts or even a male to become a farmhand. </p><p>She was going to be sent to the fields to work hard labour for the rest of her short life, but not before she accepted her punishment for being a failed breeder.</p><p>The senior farmhand picked up her dead baby -- a perfectly formed, third trimester cunt. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. She'd been so close to redeeming herself.</p><p>At the farm, every failed pregnancy was considered a transgression. As though the cunts hadn't had an incident beyond their control, they were directly punished for their failure to either bring enough cunts into circulation, not carry their pregnancies to term, or have stillborns. Every failure was treated like it had been a choice -- a rebellion of the cunt against her natural place in life. </p><p>Master had instructed the farmhand to dole out an extreme punishment for this cunt's extreme rebellion.</p><p>The farmhand tugged on the baby's umbilical cord, unceremoniously ripping the afterbirth from the cunt's womb. He dropped it into a waste bin, trimming the dead baby's cord quickly as well. He set the baby down for a moment as he hosed the cunt off, making sure to clean the baby as well. Roughly, he dried them both off with a towel.</p><p>The cunt had been restrained with her legs fully spread, thighs locked into place on the breeding table. Her arms were stretched painfully tight above her head. She was unable to do anything more than tremble as she watched the farmhand pick her dead baby back up, slipping his cock into the newborn's tight slit with a grunt of pleasure. But he didn't thrust, instead shoving himself in until the baby's hips were flush with his. He knew he'd penetrated the child's cervix, he wouldn't have been able to force himself that deep without it.</p><p>He then took a thick belt and tied the baby's legs around his waist, turning the stillborn into a perverse strap on dildo.</p><p>The cunt began to sob and beg as she realised what was to come, pleading for forgiveness for her failures.</p><p>"Shut up, cunt!" The farmhand said flatly, tying the baby's arms to its sides, "You had a chance to prove your worth! Take your punishment as you should."</p><p>"Y-yes, Sir..." She sniffled pathetically.</p><p>The farmhand grabbed the bucket of oil from the table's lower shelf, pouring it over the baby before turning the remainder on the cunt's birth-loosened pussy. </p><p>"Your Master has demanded you be used until you cum no less than 3 times. Once for each of your failures. You will carry this shame with you forever."</p><p>"Yes, Sir..." The cunt knew it would be difficult to cum even a single time, being raped with the corpse of her child.</p><p>The farmhand set the baby's head to her mother's saggy folds, pushing his hips forward firmly.</p><p>The cunt began to blather and cry as her baby entered her again, stretching her pussy open one again as the stillborn reentered the vagina it had come from just minutes earlier. The farmhand grunted as the pressure forced the baby back onto his cock, giving him pleasure with its tiny body.</p><p>"Mmmm this cunt would have been perfect one day! A good breeder. I can feel it in her soft womb. You stole her usefulness from the farm! " He moaned, continuing to thrust his hips forward until the child was as sheathed as it could go in her mother. He then cocked his hips back and thrust forward again.</p><p>The cunt began to grunt and pant as the baby was pushed in and out of her loose hole, eyes rolling back in her head as she realised she was getting some pleasure from being fucked with her own baby.</p><p>As it became easier, the farmhand set a rhythm, reaching down to play with the cunt's fat clit as he thrust. He was determined to have her slobbering by the end, knowing the shame would kill her before the heat of the fields did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Billy and his Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: underage sadist, incest, exhibitionism, whipping, pregnancy, forced labour, urethra stretching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 year old Billy was well known by the older farmhands to be a natural sadist.</p><p>The young boy had a particular knack for abusing the cunts, wise and well beyond his years. He'd impressed the senior farmhands with his abuse of Toy, the mentors constantly finding the used-up cunt in agonising pain after Billy had spent his free time <em>playing</em> with her. He'd shove his toy soldiers into her cervix, forcing her to birth the hard, sharp plastic men. He'd force her to drink his piss, even if Toilet was available. He'd use the chalkboard pointer to lash her tits, making her hold the saggy mounds up and accept the beating.</p><p>Once, the farmhands had come into the boy's room to find Toy's tits so tightly bound, encased in rope, they were as thin as railroad spikes sticking straight up from her chest. Billy had been collecting her milk into one of the younger boy's sip cups.</p><p>Master heard about Billy's sadistic streak, and invited the boy to the main floor for dinner. He pat the boy on the head and bounced the boy on his knee like a treasured son.</p><p>"I think cunts are gross!" Billy said, eating his pizza, "They all smell and are annoying!"</p><p>Master had chuckled through Billy's explanation of why he was so rough on the cunts. He was a cute boy who would be a great farmhand. </p><p>"Your birthday is coming up, Billy. Is there anything I can give to honour you?" Master asked after the two had finished ice cream, "Would you like to visit the nursery? Perhaps find a nice, tight cunt to use for yourself?"</p><p>Billy shook his head, crinkling his nose.</p><p>"Well what can I give you then?"</p><p>Billy thought for a moment, licking his spoon clean.</p><p>"I want to see my mommy. I want to play with her."</p><p>Master was shocked at the request, but impressed, "You want to use the cunt who birthed you, Billy?"</p><p>"Yes! I want to make her cry. I want to make her wet."</p><p>Master grinned, "I think we can arrange that, Billy."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Billy had agreed to let the reunion with his <em>mother cunt</em> be recorded and put on the website. </p><p>Master knew the incredible spectacle of a young, sadistic boy using his mother was going to rake in a lot of views. If Billy did well, Master was considering making him a full time farmhand for the website's videos. He had a lot of confidence in the young one.</p><p>They dressed Billy up in the typical suit for a farmhand -- a blue jumpsuit and long, black boots. Fortunately, Billy had feet that fit into the boots made for the youngest farmhands. The jumpsuit had an easy-access opening at the crotch, enabling the farmhands to access their cocks without taking off anything.</p><p>Billy was given a wide selection of toys to use. Dildos, whips, paddles, clamps and clips. Master told him he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to his mother cunt -- nothing was not allowed.</p><p>The older cunt was wheeled in a wheelchair, so pregnant she couldn't walk on her own anymore. She had been given a round of extreme fertility drugs intended to force multiple births, and was currently in her 8th month, pregnant with six babies. So prolific in her litters and milk production, she had been named Cow.</p><p>Cow groaned when she saw the young boy. She was told it was her son. The one male she had given birth to during her fourth pregnancy. Since then, she'd only birthed cunts. They had the same green eyes and blonde hair. Anybody could tell they were related just by looking at them.</p><p>"My son! My beautiful little King..." She whined, shakily lifting her massive body from the wheelchair. She slipped to her knees, finding crawling far easier. Her belly and stretched-out tits dragged along the floor as she crawled towards Billy, "Look how gorgeous you are!!"</p><p>Billy let Cow dig her head into his hips, the well-trained cunt greeting him the only way she knew how -- by nuzzling his cock.</p><p>Billy didn't react at first, letting Cow mew and groan as she sniffed in her own son's crotch smell, overwhelming herself with his scent. He was already so masculine, despite not even having gone through puberty yet. </p><p>"Hi mommy..." He said gently, running his little fingers across her freshly-shaved head, "Are you hungry for my dick?"</p><p>"Oh, yes baby! Yes! Mommy wants to suck you! Mommy wants it..." Cow ran her tongue along the fabric of Billy's crotch, obscenely displaying how badly she wanted to suck her son.</p><p>"Well I don't want you to. I don't like you! You're dirty and gross." Billy slapped his mother cunt, forcing her away from him, "Lay on the floor!"</p><p>Cow complied, a bit of sadness washing across her face as her son rejected her and called her names. She spread her legs widely, putting on display her worn-out pussy. She had loose, saggy pussy lips, darkened and leathery. Her clit was huge and stretched out, hanging almost like a small penis over the perpetually wet folds.</p><p>"Your pussy is disgusting!" Billy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "It is old and gross."</p><p>"Yes, baby, I know. I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Billy grabbed one of the clawed clips the other farmhands had set out for him. He crouched between his mother cunt's legs and clamped it down on the dangling clit. Cow writhed in pain as her most sensitive tissue was bit into by the clip. Billy was determined to make his mother cunt cry that day, and tugged on the clip cruelly until Cow cried out in pain.</p><p>The boy then grabbed a sizeable dildo, unconcerned about lubricating it. He crouched between her legs again, but while the dildo was intended for vaginal penetration and would have been a tight fit even in the loosest of holes, Billy aimed the head at his mother cunt's urethra. </p><p>His little hands and arms struggled to shove the dildo inside the piss hole. Even though Cow had been trained and could easily fuck a cock in her pisshole, the massive dildo her son had chosen felt like it was ripping her apart.</p><p>"No! No, baby, please! Please!" Cow writhed and trembled, never having said 'no' before while at the farm. It was a shocking thing for the farmhands watching, hearing a cunt try to refuse. They were appalled.</p><p>One of the farmhands then immediately walked into the frame and began to help Billy. A much stronger man, he was able to force the unlubricated dildo into Cow's piss hole. He pat Billy on the back before he left, praising the young boy for his skill and giving him a high five.</p><p>Cow was whimpering and trembling, her pisshole stretched beyond its limits. She wanted to release her bladder in pain, but couldn't. In her womb, her babies churned and kicked out at the sensations their mother was enduring.</p><p>"What do you say, mommy?" Billy said sweetly, now standing above her huge belly and watching the babies writhe and turn inside her, "You have manners, right?"</p><p>Cow began to sob, still in shock.</p><p>"Mommy! What do you say?!" Billy said, getting angry. He kicked his boot into his mother cunt's belly with a furious grunt, upset at the rudeness she was displaying.</p><p>Cow screeched, a bit of drool beginning to leak down her cheek.</p><p>"T-thank you, my son! Tha-thank you!"</p><p>"Thank you for what?" Billy said, threatening another kick.</p><p>"Thank you for raping my piss hole!" She cried, "Thank you, my son!"</p><p>Billy smirked, pausing for a moment before deciding he'd kick Cow anyway. This time, he did it with all his might, striking into the massive belly as hard as he could.</p><p>Cow's water immediately broke on the painful contact, amniotic juice gushing from her pussy -- now just a narrow slit due to the stretch of the dildo in her urethra pressing the other passage downwards.</p><p>"O-oh! Oh! I'm going to--!" She grunted like a pig, "B-baby, I'm g-going to give birth!"</p><p>Billy giggled, "Good! Maybe one of them will have a nice, clean pussy for me to use!"</p><p>The young boy snatched the riding crop from the table of toys, whipping his mother cunt's belly as she tried to pop out her litter. The dildo in her piss hole was making it difficult for her to do anything, the babies unable to escape her cervix.</p><p>"Push, cunt! Push!" Billy laughed, putting all of his little body's strength into his arm and lashing down on the huge, stretch-marked belly, "Don't be a bad mommy! Push harder!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Website PT. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: EXTREMELY underage, underage birth, vibrators, milking, impossible science, stretching, cervix and anal prolapse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At less than one year old, Slut went into labour. </p><p>Farmhands had been told long ago of what to do once she did, immediately bringing her to the show room where her birthing would be broadcast to paying customers. Both Master and the surgeon were alerted, and rushed to be present.</p><p>A table had been set up in the show room, one on a slight incline so Slut's entire body was fully visible to the camera. Slut was attached to the table by restraints at her wrist and her ankles, a collar being fastened around her neck as well. She was fully oiled up, the glisten of her skin sparkling with every little twitch of her small body like she was coated in a heavy, lust-thick sweat. </p><p>Her belly was so big it hung obscenely over her pubic mound, but there was nothing to be done. Her body was so small, and the baby inside of her was almost as large as she was.</p><p>A milking machine was brought in and placed behind the table, the tubes and suckers reaching around to latch to each one of her swollen teats. Slut had been milking for a few months prior to going into labour, but her milking had always been manual. Now, she was going to get a power-assisted suction, one which would simultaneously stretch her nipples while it drew milk from the swollen A-cup breasts she had grown over the course of her pregnancy.</p><p>The little cunt writhed and whined as the suction began, the farmhands wanting to ensure a good flow of milk began before the video went live. As the suction tubes were clear, everyone would be able to see her nipples being stretched to their limits and pushed back, over and over again. </p><p>When the surgeon arrived, he checked Slut's pussy, feeling inside of her. During her womb transplant, the surgeon had injected a dissolving agent into her pelvis. The noxious chemical had slowly softened her bone, a permanent solution to the small size of her pelvic opening. Slut would never be able to sit upright unassisted, and if she could have walked at her age, she would have lost her ability to do so already. But the impact on the cunt's body was worth it. She'd be able to deliver the baby, and have many, many more.</p><p>"Ready to have my baby, little cunt?" He said to her, one hand rubbing her belly while the other was shoved in her hole checking her dilation, "If you survive, I have so many fun things I want to try with your cute body."</p><p>"Are we ready to go, Doc?" One of the farmhands asked, waiting to start the stream.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When<em><strong> 11 MONTH OLD SLUT GIVES BIRTH </strong></em>went live, the website's servers were almost overloaded with activity. After her last show, word had spread rapidly about the tiny baby who had gotten pregnant, and there were even more tuning in this time than to her last, all having shilled out an exorbitant amount of money to do so.</p><p>Slut was accompanied by a senior farmhand, one who Master trusted dearly. The older man had come to the farm seeking work during the farm's humble beginnings, and had been an asset ever since. He'd guided many young cunts through birth shows, and Master was confident he could deliver Slut's baby.</p><p>The men in the chat went wild as they watched the farmhand hold a vibrating wand to Slut's clit. It was turned to the highest setting, and immediately the baby cunt reacted by thrashing and blabbering loudly. Her little toes curled and her eyes rolled as she was forced to orgasm, the overwhelming pleasure momentarily drowning out the pain of her contractions. </p><p>The farmhand didn't let up for a moment, keeping the vibrator pressed against her clit even through her orgasm. Another was rapidly pulled from her, and then another, and another. Slut began to drool and lull her head as her mind went empty from overstimulation, piss and amniotic fluid trickling from her glistening pussy.</p><p>Placing his free hand on her belly, the farmhand began to manually push the baby out -- driving his palm into the little cunt's belly in rapid succession like he was giving her CPR. The vibrator helped mask the pain Slut would have experienced from the force of having her belly crushed in such a way. The farmhand rolled her belly with his hand. before beginning to push down again.</p><p>As the baby forced its way out of her tiny cervix, Slut began to look like a raw turkey, her entire lower half being forced downwards obscenely, clinging to the baby's head. </p><p>From the pressure alone, Slut's anus began to prolapse, her rectum being pushed out into a delicious red rosebud. The camera was sure to zoom in and take in the destruction as more and more of her insides were pushed out.</p><p>Slut's eyes were rolled back in her head, only the whites visible. She gasped and panted, sobbed and whined. The farmhand wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure anymore, and it didn't really matter. </p><p>The farmhand stroked the vibrating wand along her distended pussy lips, pushing it around the head that was beginning to crown. He stroked it against her prolapsed rectum for a few moments before returning it to her clit once more.</p><p>When enough of the baby's head was visible, the farmhand set down the vibrator and crouched down to hook his fingers beneath the baby's chin, tugging it out in short jerking motions. </p><p>As he pulled it out the remainder of the way, Slut's cervix came with it, falling between her legs and gushing as her baby was freed from her body at last.</p><p>The farmhand immediately held the baby up next to Slut, showing how she was just barely smaller than Slut was. </p><p>Slut was alive, trembling and babbling incoherently. She peeped a little yell as one of the milking cups was forcefully removed, the farmhand yanking it from her left teat without bothering to turn the machine off and remove it with care. </p><p>Her swollen nipple was presented to her baby to drink from, and the newborn cunt immediately latched on to the fatty stick of flesh, her umbilical cord not even cut yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>